


Sleeping Arrangements

by Rumpleteazergrace



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazergrace/pseuds/Rumpleteazergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr.<br/>Wylan's missing a bed. Jesper is more than happy to share his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we're just waking up and there's something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair. 
> 
> I am so excited for Crooked Kingdom, with the hopes these two adorable losers will become canon.

Wylan Van Eck was still not entirely used to the Barrel way of living; it was cramped, it was noisy, and it was filthy. He supposed he had no real right to complain, seeing as he at least had people to call friends and had some protection. Besides, anything was better than living with his father.

He stretched tiredly, his blue eyes drooping. There was never anywhere decent for him to sleep except the floor, but now his back was hurting. And he could hardly ask anyone to give up their bed just because he was feeling a little sore and rough. 

“Tired?” A voice breathed directly into his ear, and Wylan stiffened, a blush already creeping across his cheeks. He didn’t even need to look to know it was Jesper next to him, crowding his space. 

“I’m fine.” He managed through clenched teeth, suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to yawn. 

“You sure are, merchling.” Jesper agreed, stepping back slightly as his eyes roamed over Wylan’s slender body. The boy’s blush only deepened, and he turned his head as Jesper winked. 

“I meant – I meant I can stay up.” Wylan retorted, and then bit his lip doubtfully. “Not that I have a choice. It’s either the floor or this chair.” 

Jesper’s smug smile dropped, and his slender fingers tapped on the table top. “So, share with somebody.” 

Wylan snorted in response. “Yeah, Kaz would love me in his bed.”

“Not Kaz, you idiot.” Now Jesper was the one to appear embarrassed. “I meant me.”

The blush came back with a vengeance, and Wylan momentarily choked. Damn Jesper for always making him so flustered. Damn him. “With you?” He echoed. 

Jesper rolled his grey eyes. His stance was calm, but Wylan could tell he was slightly nervous. “No need to have a cardiac arrest, merchling. I have room. If you’d rather sleep on the floor, I won’t stop you.” He turned, and began to walk away. Wylan tried not to stare after him, but he couldn’t resist admiring the view, before slowly standing from his chair and trailing after the taller boy. 

Jesper didn’t say anything, but Wylan swore he saw a smile flicker on that handsome face of his. He unlocked his door silently, then gestured for Wylan to enter. “It’s no four-poster bed in a mansion.” He stated matter-of-factly as Wylan took in the sparse room and rickety bed. “But it’ll do.”

Wylan nodded, rubbing the small of his back. “It will.” He agreed. “Thanks, Jesper. That floor was really starting to hurt.” 

“I thought you had a bed.” Jesper admitted, sounding a little sheepish. “I didn’t know you were…I didn’t know.”

“That’s ok.” 

“No, it isn’t.” He insisted. “You should have a proper room. I just haven’t seen you properly for a few days, so I…” 

“Did you miss me?” Wylan teased, a grin already spreading. He hoped he didn’t sound too eager. 

Jesper observed him, and was soon grinning too. “Of course I did. And I’m sure you missed my charming company too. Now, are you going to sleep with your clothes on?”

Wylan hesitated, awkwardly tugging at his jacket. “I don’t know. Maybe. It’s kind of…it’s kind of cold.”

“I’ll warm you.” Jesper winked, already pulling off his shirt as if he was totally unfazed. Wylan swallowed, taking in Jesper’s smooth, toned dark skin, the muscles on his arms, the curve of his spine. “Oh, relax, Wylan. I’ll keep my trousers on.” 

Wylan found that more disappointing than relieving. “I’ll keep all my clothes on, then.” He shot back.

Jesper mockingly placed a hand on his bare chest. “You break my heart.”

He swallowed again, nervously, and turned his head away. “Shut up.” He mumbled, and then Jesper was in front of him, gently touching his cheek. He was a fair bit taller than Wylan was, and he suddenly felt extremely exposed. 

“I’m only teasing.” Jesper’s voice was barely above a whisper, as he lightly brushed his fingers across Wylan’s cheekbone, admiring his freckles as he did so. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You sure about that?” Wylan muttered, and Jesper huffed a small laugh.

“I can’t help it if you’re easily embarrassed.” He said, moving his hand and turning away from him, lying down on the bed. 

Was that it? Wylan bit his lip to stop himself from blurting the question. He’d been so sure Jesper had been going to kiss him. He’d wanted him to kiss him. 

Wylan paused, before hastily tugging off his jacket and shirt, immediately shivering at the harsh coldness of the room, and then climbed into the bed. He carefully positioned himself so that he wasn’t touching the other boy so as not to alarm him, and allowed himself to relax as he slipped into a much-needed sleep. 

X

Jesper woke up at some ungodly hour in the morning with the usual craving to play a hand of cards. He bit down on his lip to suppress the sudden urge – he’d been doing well with his addiction, all things considered – and attempted to roll over, only to suddenly realise his arms were wrapped around somebody else. 

His initial reaction through his sleepy haze was that he’d had yet another one-night stand with a stranger, but then something in his brain clicked and he remembered with a jolt. Wylan. 

The sleeping boy had his face pressed in Jesper’s bare shoulder, his golden curls ruffled, and Jesper carefully brushed his hair away from his face to admire him better. He was honestly exquisite. Almost unnaturally perfect. Jesper wanted to kiss each and every one of the freckles that smattered his cheeks. 

And then suddenly Wylan’s eyes were fluttering open, and he shifted, murmuring something against Jesper’s skin. 

“Morning, merchling.”

Wylan moved with a start, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he propped himself into a sitting position. “Oh!” He was blushing again, and self-consciously attempted to cover himself. “I, uh, I didn’t mean to – to do that.”

“Do what? Snuggle up to me?” Jesper retorted teasingly, and then pried Wylan’s hands away. “So, you decided to take your shirt off after all. You’re a delight to wake up to.”

Wylan blinked his big blue eyes, still looking somewhat dazed as he attempted to smooth his unruly hair. Jesper, for some reason, looked as alert as ever, despite having just woken up. Though there was a soft smile on his face which was hard to ignore. “So are you.” He found himself replying. “And we didn’t…We didn’t do anything. So there’s that.”

“What did you expect me to do, Wylan?” Jesper asked, suddenly serious. “Force myself on you?”

“No.” Wylan retorted, and then hesitated. “I don’t know. I mean, I thought you’d at least kiss me. That I would’ve quite liked.”

“Ah.” Jesper nodded, his grey eyes boring into Wylan’s. “I’d rather have your permission first, my sweet. Before I do this.” He brushed his lips against Wylan’s freckles across his cheeks, and then softly pecked his lips. 

Wylan inhaled sharply, and then melted completely. He could wake up this way every morning. Jesper had already pulled away, but Wylan cupped his face, joining their lips together again eagerly. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before; it was like one of his bombs exploding. It was like home. 

“Wylan,” Jesper murmured hoarsely once they parted. “Feel free to sleep in my bed any time you want.”


End file.
